Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-31081236-20170902175451/@comment-32700362-20170913215235
FireRaider escreveu: Sarah0202 escreveu: Como você mesmo disse, Hinata também não iria ficar parada contra a Técnica das Cem Forças, e também por causa do seu Byakugan, a Hyuuga consegue observar cada um de seus movimentos e por conta de seus reflexos e com seu conhecimento sobre a Sakura a prevê e ficaria longe. Ah, e eu não vi Sakura Hiden, então não posso opniar sobre isso, e eu não entedi ao o que você se referiu ao falar "isso não se aplica a Sakura" E sim, eu exagerei ao dizer que Hinata tem um controle de chakra igual ao de Sakura, mas que tem um grande controle de chakra ela tem. O Impacto da Flor de Cerejeira é perigoso até pra própria Sakura, pois por ser muito forte ela cairia nos estragos do impacto, e então seria uma abertura para Hinata. Caso esteja falando do impacto ser em uma linha só, Hinata pode simplesmente desviar com seus bons reflexos, já que é em uma linha. Sobre Shin, ele estava concentrado em Naruto e Sasuke, e não por causa da velocidade dela, além de eu achar um pouco forçado. Hinata com seu Byakugan não tiraria seus olhos da Sakura, além de que enxerga por 10km de distância e também o manteve ativado por muito tempo na GGN, até mais que o Neji. Quis dizer que ela não fica repousando como Tsunade, ela é que nem Wolverine, se regenera e quebra tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela poderia até tentar, mas o raio de destruição é enorme, como havia dito mesmo Naruto e Sasuke estando de longe sentiram a pressão, e como aquilo foi uma destruição causada por uma quantidade minúscula de Chakra concentrado, é de ser imaginar o que ela faria com Selo Yin: Liberar ou até Arte Ninja da Criação do Renascimento — Técnica da Força de Uma Centena. A Hinata sofreria os danos causados pela onda de choque, podendo ser incapacitada ou até mesmo morta instantâneamente. E como a Sakura sofreria danos pelo Oukashou, sendo que ela é a principal causa da destruição? Sakura tem pleno controle de sua força e proporções que ela toma, além disso, não me lembro de ter sido mostrado no Mangá ela sofrendo ou até mesmo sendo prejudicada pelo seu próprio golpe. E não, Hinata não desviaria pelo fato dela está se desequilibrando, e essa é uma estratégia utilizada pela própria Sakura em sua Novel contra Kido, ele estava revestido pelo manto de Chakra Bijuu (vide Naruto Vs Orochimaru), então não vejo porque a Hinata que é bem mais lenta desviaria. E como eu havia dito antes, o Byakugan não proporciona Intercepção de Movimentos como o Sharingan, pode até ler sobre ambos: Byakugane Sharingan, mas é bem óbvio que a Hinata tem bons reflexos visto que ela é uma usuária principalmente de Taijutsu. Enfim, continuo com o mesmo pensamento, Hinata é um pouco mais lenta que Sakura, mas tem um estilo de Taijutsu melhor, porém Sakura leva vantagem por ser mais versátil, inteligente, e poder bélico é claro. Mais ai que ta as tecnicas da Sakura sao basicamente ATAQUE ATAQUE E MAIS ATAQUE com uma pitadinha de ATAQUE entao basicamente o momento em que ela bobear e um ponto de chakra for atingido a fraqueza que seria gerada nela diante disso seria o motivo de sua perda.A sakura e incrivel mas nao acho que ela e tao boa como muitos pensam principalmente porque suas tecnicas so se baseiam em taijutsu e ataque concentrados.